More than a simple kiss
by TheAnimeZankyou
Summary: The girls and boys in the fairy tail guild want to kiss each other when it begins the new year.


The guild was bubbling with excitement. It was nearing a dawn of a new year. Everyone was near to drunk especially Cana who had been celebrating since it turned New Years Eve. There had no been fights yet. It was going to be their New Years resolution: to fight less in the guild. They knew Mira would be asking for their Resolutions. She had been going on about it for weeks that she had already thought of hers.

Lucy sat at table with Gray, Natsu, Erza, Jellal, Juvia and Elfman. The blonde celestial Mage had her head on the table as she was thinking of her New Years resolution. She had so many that she didn't know which was her main priority. She could find love or be wealthy or she could gain strength or change her dietary patterns. She already knew Juvia's resolution; to make her beloved Gray fall in love with her. Natsu's was to find Igneel. Erza was to eat more strawberry cake. Gray was to be truthful to something that he didn't like.

"What's wrong with you, Lucy? She heard her best friend call to her. Lucy smiled at Levy who sat right next to her.

"I don't have a New Years resolution. Do you have one?" Levy nodded her head and smiled.

"I want to become a published author," Levy whispered into her ear. She was embarrassed about her dream. It seemed so stupid to those who didn't love book as much as those two women did. "What about getting together with you know who?" Levy asked as she nodded towards Natsu. Lucy just shrugged her shoulders.

"I would love for that to happen along with something else," Levy smiled as she glanced at Erza.

"You could train hard enough to become an s-class wizard and join Mira and Erza on that pedestal," Lucy smiled and hugged Levy so tightly but then she became sad again.

"They will laugh if I tell them about it," Levy hugged her as she knew that the guild would look down on her if she said she wanted to become stronger. There were much stronger opponents in the guild. Levy walked over to the bar and ordered two cups of sake. She went back to Lucy and handed her cup.

"Let's celebrate!" Lucy was about to drink it but Natsu took it away from her.

"You are lightweight. No alcohol!" Lucy pouted and gave him the puppy dog eyes and she got her drink back. The sad eyes always worked on Natsu. As Levy was sitting with Lucy, Gajeel came over and sat beside Gray. He wasn't that happy but still allowed him to join them.

"Whipped," Gray said between coughs. Every female just glared at him as they hated the term. Why shouldn't a man be more attentive to his female friend? Lucy and Levy clinked glasses together and drank the contents is the glass. "These woman are lightweights when it comes to alcohol. Watch out Gajeel, Levy is a funny drunk," the women just laughed and placed the glasses on the table with the rest of the dirty plates.

-X-

Lucy looked at how Natsu and Lissana interacted. They looked so close to each other. She could see in Lissana's eyes that she was in love with Natsu. She was sad that he was talking to her but she wasn't going to give in. Levy and Cana wrapped an arm around her shoulders. Cana clicked her fingers signalling another drink and to pay attention to the scenario. Mira saw a sad Lucy gazing at Natsu who was talking to her sister. Mira wanted to cheer on Lissana as she was her sister but also she wanted to cheer Lucy up. She had many bets on Lucy and Natsu so she sent a drink towards her. Lucy swallowed it so quickly that she didn't look what it was.

-X-

Many of the girls were dancing with one another as the music played. First it was Lucy, Levy and Cana dancing close together. Then Erza joined in with Wendy. Laki, Bisca, Asuka and Evergreen joined the floor, after. Mira was jealous that she wasn't dancing but she wanted to put her plan into action.

"So who's kissing who when the ball drops," most of the boys blushed as they had a partner in mind. "Don't be embarrassed now. You're all 18 or over so don't be nervous. I know who Lucy wants to kiss,"Natsu ears pricked up. She smiled as he had bought her lie. She had no idea who the girls wanted to kiss. She merely had an idea. "Along with Erza, Evergreen and Levy. Don't disappoint boys," they were all buying her bluff.

-X-

As time drew closer to the time, the boys danced near or next to their partners. Some partners were dancing with each other. Natsu was dancing with a slightly drunk Lucy. He was failing badly but she wasn't caring at all. Bisca and Alzack were having fun dancing so close to each other. Everyone was dancing in the court yard so they could look at the fireworks. Natsu couldn't help but admire how cute Lucy was looking. She had on a dark red dress that stopped at her knees with matching high heels. The dress had a higher collar so he couldn't see her cleavage.

Gajeel was dancing close to Levy along with Jet and and a large Droy. He wanted to kiss Levy but he knew the two other males wanted too as well. He had to be quick and snag her lips first. She was dancing nearer him. He watched as she swayed to the music that her orange dress was copying her actions. She never looked so beautiful in her entire life than she did right now.

"10, 9,8,7,6," everyone began to chant. Lucy stood in front of Natsu as she was about to kiss him on 'one'. Gajeel watched as Levy spun around and faced him. She smiled brightly towards him which he returned with a blush. Juvia faced Gray and was excited to reach 'one' where she and her Gray would become one.

"5,4,3,2,1," many of the couples leaned in to one another and pressed their lips against their partner. Mira was shocked when she felt a hand on her back and was pushed back into someone's arms who was leaning down and kissing her lips. "0. Happy New Year!" Most couples pecked their partners lips. When the kiss ended she saw it was Laxus who had kissed her. He looked away with a blush over his cheeks. Gray and Juvia; Erza and Jellal; Elfman and Evergreen, all looked up to the sky to see the bright fireworks illuminating the dark night sky.

Other couples like Lucy and Natsu and Levy and Gajeel were still kissing. Both males had their arms wrapped around their partners waist as they kissed each her. The girls had their hands in their hair as they made out. For Levy and Gajeel, Gajeel had to bend down so that he could reach her lips while Lucy and Natsu had no problems with kissing each other. The males became more daring and Natsu tipped Lucy backwards as he got into it while Gajeel picked Levy off her feet as he kissed other.

Some members caught the two dragon slayers kissing their partner and whooped for them. They looked so happy kissing their partner. Lucy and Levy simultaneously broke the kiss as they were gasping for air. They realised that they had been kissing for so long. Both pairs pressed their foreheads against their partners as they gazed lovingly into each others eyes.

"Happy New Year, Lucy," Natsu said as he blushed like mad as he had made out with Lucy, his best friend.

"Happy New Year, Shrimp," Gajeel whispered to her as he blushed as well. He had realised that she had chosen him over her team member. The new year was looking good for Gajeel and Natsu.

-X-

**HAPPY NEW YEAR! Please review and tell me what you think. **


End file.
